Remember the Suicides
by EckoAaronGirl15
Summary: A 5 chapter sequel to the Virgin Suicides... Done... and in my opinion really bad eve though I got 100% on it..
1. ChapteR 1

@Chapter 1@  
  
Ten years after the first suicide the town was almost back to normal. After cutting down Cecilia's favorite, disease carrying, tree the town had planted another one and dedicated it to Therese. Everyone wanted it to be dedicated to Cecilia but even Mr. Lisbon had found that Therese took a bigger interest in plant life. Cecilia had kept a decorated journal showing that she was a dreamer. That's what we dedicated to her. Every journal in our town was decorated as hers was and on the front cover in silver lettering it had written: Dedicated to Cecilia Lisbon on it. Just her name brought back memories but then again so did the names of the other Lisbon girls. Lux had gotten a brand of cigarettes named after her. Everyone knew that it was one of her favorite hobbies and habits to smoke, so that's where the idea came from. A brand of make-up was named after Mary. It wasn't hard to tell that she was pretty much in love with the stuff. Bonnie had a brand of clothes named after her. No one really knew her. We knew more about her than we had known about Cecilia but in the end Cecilia had given us more clues about her life. The bench that had been dedicated to the girls, had gotten full of graffiti and was pretty much falling apart by now.  
  
* * *  
  
None of us ever found out why any of the Lisbon girls had killed themselves, but we're still determined to find out. In the old Lisbon house across the street (well now it doesn't look old) there are always light on in a room. The people who had just moved in after Mary had ended her life were always outside. The holes that have remained since the fence was taken out now had flowers being planted in them at this moment. The new neighbors have been pretty nice and they have cared about our love for the Lisbon girls.  
  
In a few months are "new" neighbors, or in other words the Kingways, would be expecting a baby girl. When they first heard the news that they were going to be having a girl they promised us that they'd name all of their daughters after the Lisbon girls just for us. Their first child is going to be named Therese and they'll go until they finally get us a Cecilia. Once every week they let us walk inside each room of their house to see if we can still smell the scent of the Lisbon girls. Of course all of us could, seeing the fact that the Lisbon girls' scents were everywhere to us. They would always ask us what it smelled like to see if they could smell it also. No matter what we knew that they couldn't.  
  
* * *  
  
We felt that the girls' spirits had come to us keeping their beautiful scents and images around us for eternity. To the people around us the smell was non-existent. They thought we were crazy saying things like, "Mmm, I can smell the jasmine that Mary used to wear," or things such as, "Even though I hate the smell of cigarettes these cigarettes smell like the one's that Lux used to smoke, and that's what I love about the smell now." That one really got us some strange looks. People thought we were crazy saying that cigarettes smell good. Who wouldn't? We of course didn't care though. We kept the Lisbon girls locked in our hearts and souls. Which, we still do.  
  
We really do miss them, but we get on with our lives. I mean we still do care about them and every night we get together and look at the exhibits from their deaths. Even if we still had them in our souls then we would keep them living. None of us are planning on going around killing ourselves. Well, at least not anytime soon. Okay well not really but we were obsessed and we still are. Come on though! You couldn't have thought that we're crazy people, could you? We didn't think so.  
  
* * *  
  
All over town people have been seeing visions. The first person was Trip Fontaine. He swears that he is being haunted by Lux. "She's with me everywhere, I just can't seem to get rid of her!" Trip has seen her at places such as the football field, the same place that he had left her after the dance. He has also seen her in school, he claims that he saw her roaming the halls and looking into his classrooms. "I swear, I have seen her, she stares at me as if I'm evil, I don't know what I ever did to her but now I really do regret it." Everyone knew that Trip had gotten Lux into trouble and he pretty much just stranded her there on the football field alone. Why he did such a cruel thing? No one knew.  
  
Two weeks after Trip had seen images of Lux roaming the hallways of the school Chase Buell had claimed to be seeing Bonnie strolling around town. Of course we believed him because he was our friend, but the thing we're questioning is why are all of these 'ghosts' of the Lisbon girls suddenly appearing? That was another question to add to our thoughts. Now we wouldn't quit until we found out the answer. Of course the most reasonable explanation is either that the girls are now just a figment of our imaginations or the people we see look almost like the Lisbon girls. Part of us wished that it really was the Lisbon girls and they had never killed themselves but we knew they had and that it was in the past. We also knew that the past was over.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyday now, when we look outside our windows we see the Lisbon girls. We figured that we could just let our imaginations run wild while there at it. A few days later, on June 22nd we started receiving to pictures of the Virgin Mary again. It could have been a coincidence but we all doubted that it was. Just by opening the mailbox almost twenty pictures had flown out. From opening a door almost a hundred would come pouring out at us. The pictures of course were the same as the one Cecilia had had. No one believed that it was just a coincidence anymore. Now it seemed like reality. A horrible reality. We felt that the Lisbon girls were going to curse us. Follow us and haunt us wherever we go. Whatever the reason was that all of these things were happening it sure seemed like a secret. A secret that only the Lisbon girls knew. They seemed to be laughing at us now. We felt like they were planning on torturing us. We knew that if the did then they would love to see us be tortured. 


	2. ChapteR 2

A few months after the ten-year anniversary of the Lisbon girl sightings everyone from our school had gotten a ten-year reunion invitation. At the reunion we all found each other right away. The person that we least expected to come and find us right away was Trip Fontaine. He told us that he was sick of seeing Lux everywhere he went. When he turned around he saw her when he went and sat down later on her saw her sitting across the table. He almost flipped out by then. We thought that he was going to go straight ahead and commit suicide at that moment. Later that night Trip had taken our minds away from the reunion. We really did think that he had a plan to end his life right then and there. We were surprised when he was still living after the reunion had ended. We thought then that maybe we were wrong. We should have never thought such crazy things. Well they seemed crazy when we saw him alive. That night on the news we saw something that we never thought we'd see. There was a story about a man who had driven himself off a bridge and had died that night. The car was almost identical to Trip's. The thing is no one knew who the man is. That is until the next morning. The next morning the story was all over TV and the newspapers. It was even on the radio. The first newspaper that we read told us who the man was. The newspaper read: A young man named Trip Fontaine drove his car off a bridge last night. The man might have been stressed or he could have been angry for some reason. No one knows, but when we find someone that does the town will be further informed as to why this young man had ended his life. The rest of the article went on to talk about Trip and Lux. The scary thing was that in the picture on the front cover there was a light that looked like it was laughing. It seemed to be that Lux had gotten what she wanted from Trip Fontaine. On the day of the funeral almost the whole town was there. It was pretty much a sad site to see Trip dead. No one understood how he could have gone nuts over something haunting him. There was on thing that was very awkward about the funeral. Something just didn't seem right. Our surroundings were all bright. We finally figured out what it was when we saw four glowing lights behind a tree all bent over laughing. It was the Lisbon girls. Laughing at Trip. Laughing at even us. 


	3. ChapteR 3

Chapter 3  
  
We were all still shocked after the funeral had ended. We wanted to know why the Lisbon girls were laughing at Trip. We also wanted to know why they were laughing at us. We couldn't have possibly done anything to hurt or offend them. Then again it could be just the people alive they were laughing at. They could have been laughing at the town. No one in town had forgotten their suicides. I guess they were laughing at the fact of people following their footsteps. What would happen though if they made it so that the whole town had followed them and committed suicide? There wouldn't be much of a town then. * * * A few months later in August the Kingways had their baby girl. As they had promised they named her Therese. She was a healthy child and her full name was Therese Lisbon Kingway. We loved the child almost as much as we had loved Therese. Everyday now the Kingways would let us come over to help with Baby Therese. She was a sweet child. Almost like the real Therese Lisbon was in real life. The one question was how could she have been so mean at the funeral? * * * The year after Therese was born the Kingways had another baby girl. The of course named her Mary Lisbon Kingway. They were going to keep their promise. We knew they would. They were probably some of the nicest neighbors we have ever had. Therese Kingway was already one by the time her baby sister Mary was born. Therese had just learned to both walk and talk. She seemed to have taken interest in trees. Except she called them 'dees' instead of trees, but what more can you expect from a one year old? * * * When it was twenty-five years after the first suicide then things really got strange. The Kingways did have three more baby girls and of course they named them Bonnie, Lux, and Cecilia. At least they kept their promise. We had always gone over and played with the children when they were born. * * * A few months after Cecilia's eleventh birthday party we started seeing things moving in the windows of the Kingways' house. At first we thought we saw faces, which we just might have. It could have been the Lisbon girls leading us to clues about their suicides. It could have been one of the girls wanting to settle back into the house. None of us knew what it was though. A few days later on the news there was a story about a man and woman who committed suicide. These two people used to live in our town and they had five children who each took a turn at suicide twenty-five years beforehand. I think you know whom. If you guessed Mr. and Mrs. Lisbon then that is over one hundred percent correct. I think people knew they would be taking the same road as their daughters. I guess it was just fate for them. It was just such a weird coincidence that people are starting to commit suicide. Paul Baldino had ended his own life a few days before Cecilia's eleventh birthday. He had chosen to choke himself. At least that's our guess since he was found with his hands tight around his neck. There was no way he could have breathed like that. Anyways when we saw Mr. and Mrs. Lisbon on TV those four lights were there again. When Paul had ended his life there was one smaller light there instead. We were guessing that Cecilia wasn't laughing at people. She wasn't following her sisters either. Cecilia wasn't that bad either. Maybe she was a better person dead than alive. We'd never know because she always kept herself hidden among the shadows. 


	4. ChapteR 4

Chapter 4  
  
In the old Lisbon house we knew there was something secret behind the walls. It was young Cecilia Kingway that had found the first clue though. She had followed the ghost of Cecilia Lisbon and learned from her. She had learned to keep a journal now and she kept it the same way Cecilia had. Now Cecilia Lisbon had gotten Cecilia Kingway to hide in the shadows. Now we believe that Cecilia might teach her wrong and the young, still living Cecilia might take the same road down to suicide. Cecilia's ghost had shown Cecilia (Kingway) some secret rooms in the house. She showed her her favorite spots in the house where she would just sit and write in her journal. The ghost of the youngest Lisbon girl had shown Cecilia her secret journal. Inside, Cecilia told us, was the reason that the youngest Lisbon daughter had committed suicide. She was the on person who knew. Every time we'd guess she'd just answer 'no'. "Was it depression?" "No." "Was she going crazy?" "No." "Was she sick of her family, parents, and the house?" "No."  
  
"Well then what was it?"  
  
"If she wanted you to know then she'd tell me to tell you okay, now just stop bugging her privacy." "Alright." Most of the conversations with Cecilia didn't get far. She had wanted us to leave her and Cecilia Lisbon's ghost alone and she wanted us to give them privacy. We don't know what had gotten into her all of a sudden but it was weird, whatever it was. It was almost like Cecilia had been possessed and Cecilia Lisbon was inside of her, controlling her, making her mad at us for no good reason. * * * The same things had happened with the rest of the Kingway girls. It was driving us insane. We couldn't concentrate now just because they were mad at us. We finally had enough. Chase had gotten so annoyed he was actually thinking of committing suicide right in front of our faces. We finally got him to cool down for a few minutes but then he went to the sea with us following and after that day we never saw Chase Buell again. He was now joining Trip Fontaine and Paul Baldino in their own world. The same world that the Lisbons all lived in now. The world where people that commit suicide go to as a punishment for ending their lives before God had intended to end them. The world where they wouldn't see their friends unless they all committed suicide. One by one we were each going be joining everyone else in that world. 


	5. ChapteR 5

Chapter 5  
  
Slowly we were all killing ourselves. I guess I was crazy saying we would never do that. Now I guess we will. Half the town had already ended their life one way or another. Joe Hill Conley was the next to go. He had taken the route of using sleeping pills. The same way Therese and Mary had. He too joined everyone else that had gone to that little world none of us still living had heard of or been to. Only four families were pretty much left in our town. Our whole town looked abandoned with no one in it. Of course by now almost ninety percent of the town was gone. Only my family and The Kingways were left by the next two weeks. It was like our whole town was on a suicide spree. It came to the time where I had no more choice. I guess this was going to have to be my way of remembering the suicides and making everyone else remember them too. I was soon going to join that little world that no one knew of. After I am gone only the Kingways would be left. Before I knew it the knife went straight through my heart and all I saw was black. * * * (Cecilia Kingway's point of view)  
  
I think that our whole town is insane. I mean my family is the only one that's left. We're planning on getting new neighbors this summer. If we don't then we'll have to move. No one ever found out what had made Cecilia Lisbon take any attempts at suicide. My sisters don't even know. I'm the only one. Cecilia had a journal that she kept totally private. Inside of it there was only one entry. It was of why she had wanted to kill herself. This is what the actual entry had written in it: Journal, I want to end my life soon! No one around here even cares. I hate this house my sisters only care about themselves and my parents want us to be perfect. I can't take it anymore I have to end my life. My parents want to hold a party. Then would be the best time. At least that's what I figure. I will never write in you again. -Cecilia Lisbon  
  
If I told anyone about it she would force me to kill myself. I don't know why those men across the street were so in love with the Lisbon daughters. I personally find them evil. The threatened to make my sisters kill themselves also. The weird thing is our family is almost exactly like theirs. I want to know that if we commit suicide will we end up like them? I hope not! For all I know they could have taken over our family already. Right now all I am hoping for is new neighbors. Right now this town is full of ghosts walking around and roaming the streets. I guess that this is now a way for us to always remember the suicides. These past events have ruined my life. I don't think anyone would want to move to this town anymore though. Even if we move somewhere else, my family looks a lot like the Lisbons did, they might be scared of us and you never know. They could commit suicide too now. I'm just afraid of the Lisbons, I'm also starting to get afraid of my family and town. All the souls of people are walking around. I'm starting to think that they all want us to commit suicide, but mainly the Lisbon girls. There was just a sound downstairs journal. I'm going to go see what it was. Oh journal they're getting to us. My sister Mary has just killed herself. I'm scared journal. They're laughing at us now, what if I'm the only person in this town still living in the end? I'm having too many fears. I'll write back later. If I'm still alive.  
  
*Cecilia Kingway* 


End file.
